Boston 1700s
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason are living in Boston with their twins. Elizabeth meets a fascinating older women who claims the woman in the painting that Elizabeth painted was her great grandmother. Find out how James and Eliza fall in love with each other in the fall and winter during the late 1700s.


Elizabeth and Jason had moved to Boston a few years after the twins were born. They loved living in the city with so much history. The most important thing was that they moved away from certain people but also close enough if they needed to be back in Port Charles, it would not be too far away. They found a wonderful home on the outskirts of the city. They lived close enough for work and being able to do all the great things that the city had to offer but also far enough away that the twins had a nice place to grow up in. Jason had started an off-shoot company from ELQ. He decided that he wanted to go into publishing. There were a couple of places he looked at when he discovered where he wanted his office building. It was near one of the spots that history writers loved to talk about and write about so he figured that was where he was going to build. It was more like renovate. Elizabeth was a great painter and she was going to have her own gallery. She had been working in one of the galleries that was in Port Charles and she knew what she wanted to do. She knew the things she liked about the gallery she worked in and what she didn't like. The gallery she bought was not far from the building that Jason bought. A couple miles from there was where they moved too with Jake and Lila.

Fall had started to settle into Boston and it was getting close to the end of October. Elizabeth felt a chill go through her when she walked into her gallery. In a few days, she was going to open for her first showing. She had done some amazing paintings back in Port Charles but the paintings that she had been doing in Boston were a bit unsettling even for her. The scenes were coming from her dreams. She would wake up in the middle of the night and start to sketch what she had been dreaming. She never showed the paintings or sketches to anyone especially not Jason.

There was on painting that looked like it had taken place three to four hundred years before during a winter storm. There was a young lady that had been riding on her horse for some time. Her horse looked like it was about to freeze and the young lady did too. When Elizabeth hung that painting up on the wall, it seemed to her that the young lady was reaching out to her in some way.

The night of the opening was a huge success for the Quartermaines. Elizabeth was the toast of the town and her husband was the talk of the town. There was an older couple who came up to Elizabeth and asked her about the portrait of the young lady and the horse. She told the couple that it came from a dream that she had. The older woman told her that she has a painting that looked similar to that but it was of her great grandmother. She then looked closer at the young artist and realized that she looked a lot like the picture of her great grandmother. There were things that Elizabeth and this older lady talked about that shocked both of them. She asked Elizabeth and Jason to come over to her place and have dinner. She wanted to show the young artist the picture of her great grandmother and her horse.

Jason and Elizabeth closed up the gallery and went home. They went to see their two little angels sound asleep. Elizabeth was tired and excited about her opening. She knew that tomorrow would be a big day and got ready for bed. "Sweetheart, do you believe that woman about her portrait?"

"Jason, you know that we have these dreams and that is where my paintings come from. I believe that most of the dreams are actually memories and they are of our past lives. You and I are true soulmates. I love you so much that sometimes thinking about what may have happened to us in our past makes this time even more important." Jason picked up his wife and carried her into their bedroom. The room was a bit on the dark side and they were planning on doing some remodeling but not until the spring. The both fell asleep with one thing on their mind and that was of the young lady and her horse.

(Flashback)

 _"James come here right now. I need you to go over and ask the beautiful young lady, Eliza, to come over for dinner. Her parents are going to Newport for a few weeks. I thought she should stay with us until her parents come back. Now, hurry son." James knew his mother was trying to set him up with the young Eliza but he didn't mind it as much as he let on to his mother._

 _James took his horse down to where the Webbers lived a few miles away. Eliza was taking care of the animals and was about to walk into her house. "James, what are you doing riding over here. It is not right for you to be seeing me since my parents have left to spend some time in Newport. You need to leave." James got off of his horse and tied the reins to a nearby post._

 _"Mother has asked me to fetch you and bring you to our place until your parents return. We can come back and make sure the house and the animals are okay. Or we could bring the animals with us and take care of them over at my place." Eliza looked at James and the two went inside of her house. She gathered up her belongings and made sure that everything was shut down tight and no fires were left burning in the fireplaces. They made sure the animals were also safe and sound before leaving for the Morgan Estate. James helped Eliza get up on her horse before he got up on his._

 _The two of them went to the Morgan Estate and his mother was waiting by the stables for them. James helped Eliza down from her horse and let the stable boys take the horses into the stable. "Mother, Eliza is here just like you wanted. I am going into town to meet with the guys. I hear the poker table calling me. Bye, Miss Eliza. Bye mother." James couldn't leave the estate fast enough._

 _"Eliza, what have you done to my son? I know he likes you but he sure has a strange way of showing it. I am sorry for the rudeness of my youngest son. His two older brothers are already married and settled down. Well, enough of that. Let's get you settled in. Your mother told me that she was going away and asked if I could keep an eye on you for the next couple of months. Our stable hands can go to your estate and take care of your animals until spring when your parents come back." Eliza and Mrs. Morgan went into the house where Eliza was shown to her room._

 _"I have always loved this room. Miss Emily has been my best friend since we first met in school over ten years ago. I am so happy for her that she found such a great husband. Do you think that she might need this room when she comes back for the holidays? I could go back home then so she can have her room back." Mrs. Morgan sat down on her daughter, Emily's bed with Eliza._

 _"My daughter is pregnant and the doctor does not want her to travel. She is in the northern part of the city but I thought that maybe we could go see her for a few days. It is a half day away by coach. They live in a lovely manor not far from Salem. She asks about you all the time."_

 _"I would love that. She married Lord Nicholas from what I remember. He went to school with us the last couple of years. I thought he was supposed to go back to Europe when he was finished."_

 _"He was but then he fell in love with my Emily and asked his family to let him stay. His parents came for the wedding and approved the marriage. They bought them the property near Salem. We have enough money but his parents have lots more to spend on their only child so it was only fitting for them to buy the property."_

 _"I would love to spend some time seeing my best friend." The next couple of weeks went by without much thought by either James or Eliza. James spent as much time away from the estate as possible. He really like Eliza but he was afraid that he wasn't good enough for her. She was like an angel compared to most men and women that he knew._

 _It was a week before the Christmas holiday when Mrs. Morgan and Ms. Eliza went to see Mrs. Emily Cassadine. The two women were very excited about seeing Emily. They reached the manor when a sudden snow storm came up on them. They had just made it inside the home when the snow started to really come down fast. The wind was blowing and it was not easy for the staff to keep everything and everyone warm. The top two floors were closed to keep as much heat in as possible._

 _It was the day before Christmas Eve when Mrs. Morgan became sick. The cold had gotten to her and the doctor was not sure if she was going to make it. Emily was able to get in touch with her two older brothers but not James. "I will go get James. He would feel terrible if something happened to his mother and he wasn't there. Emily, I need the stable boy to get a horse ready for me. I will leave as soon as my horse was ready." The stable boy had readied up their best horse and helped Eliza unto the horse. Eliza took off to get James to his mother. She rode the horse for half the day till she found an inn. She put up the horse for the night and went to sleep. The next morning she rode off to the estate. She found out that James was in the city hanging out with his friends. She hadn't been feeling well due to being out in the cold the last two days. She should have stayed at the estate but she was stubborn she got back on Ms. Emily's horse and went into the city to find James. She checked one tavern after another. She was exhausted but she wouldn't stop. Her horse was feeling it too. James found her just down the road from the last tavern she went into looking for her. He rushed to her side. She was very sick and the horse was extremely tired too._

 _"Eliza, what are you doing out here? You need to let me take you home." James had someone take Emily's horse and get it fed and rested up. He then picked up the love of his life and got her to his place in town. He had a doctor look her over and the doctor was not sure if she was going to make it. She was beyond exhaustion and she also had a bad cough from being out in the cold and snow._

 _When Eliza woke up the next day the only thing that she could think about was getting to James so he could see his mother. "James, you need to get up to Emily's manor. Your mother is not doing well. She needs you."_

 _"Eliza, I am not going anywhere until I know that you will be all right. I have been in love with you for so long but I didn't think I was good enough for you. When you can travel we will go up there but not until then. I will have someone go up there and tell them that you found me and that you are sick now and need me by you. They will take Emily her horse and my message."_

 _A few days later a note came back for the two of them saying that his mother was getting better and will be back home in a week or two. Just take care of yourselves and that she loved them both._

 _That spring young Eliza and James were wed. It was a beautiful wedding in Mrs. Morgan's rose garden. (End Flashback)_

Jason and Elizabeth had gone to see the older lady that they met at the gallery. She told them the story of young Eliza and James Morgan. Elizabeth was very happy to find out that they both lived long lives. They had children and grandchildren. They were both very happy and died a few hours apart.


End file.
